


Jurassic Rangers

by Chasyn



Series: Hips are Fast as Lightning [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day 3, Hey it's my birthday, Jurassic World, M/M, Not important just random, Zason Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Jason and Billy are visiting Jurassic World.





	Jurassic Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> 8D This is my favorite prompt! Day 3! Stick them in another universe! 8D I kinda wanna do a whole movie rewrite this this.

They were on spring break. It had been Billy's idea to go to the Jurassic World resort. He'd always dreamed of going. So sure. Why not? It could be fun. "I can't believe you got us VIP passes" Billy said as he leaned over the railing, trying to get a closer look at the velociraptors zipping around below them. "I really can't believe it. This is the best day of my life, Jason. The best. Nothing will top this ever."

Jason let out a laugh as he watched his friend. He stepped closer and leaned on the railing beside him. And he had to admit. He was having just as much fun. Just not as loudly as Billy.

"Pig loose!" Some below yelled.

Jason turned as a man with a catch pole came running towards them. He pushed Billy out of the way seconds before the man collided with him. And then Jason was flying through the air. And then falling. And then landed. With a loud and hard thud. And everything hurt. And he vaguely thought he could hear someone screaming his name. And then there was growling.

Jason opened his eyes. He lifted his head and sucked in a breath as one of the raptors was steadily stepping closer to him.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. A black haired man was suddenly standing in front of Jason. He knelt down and held his hand out. "Jason, is it?"

Jason numbly nodded his head.

"Hello Jason." The man said with a smile. He glanced over his shoulder quickly. "Back up, Rex!" He snapped then turned back to smile down at Jason. "My name is Zack and I will be saving your life today. Think you can move?"

Jason blinked at him for a moment. Then nodded his head. He felt like he could move. He was pretty sure nothing was wrong. Just really battered and bruised.

"Good." Zack said. "Because now would be a really, really awesome time to get up." He hooked his arms under Jason and helped haul him up. Then he slung Jason's arm over his shoulder and pulled him against him. "Now... shall we?" He asked with a smile.

Jason dumbly nodded his head.

"Okay. This is the plan." Zack said, turning them towards the slowly advancing pack of five raptors. "We're going to step back slowly. One step at a time. Got it?" Zack held up his hand and paused. "Hey!" He snapped. "Rex! I said back up! Kitty, I see you too. Wings! Don't think you can sneak up on me!"

Slowly, they made their way backwards, towards the gate. The raptors met them step for step, but they didn't get any closer. Jason stumbled along beside him, but he was a shaking mess. Zack was completely holding him up by the time he reached the gate. The door swung open and Zack pushed Jason through it. Then he rolled under it as he closed. The raptors jumped at the gate, snapping and spitting.

Zack straightened up and turned towards them. "Knock it off!" He snapped. "Ya'll know you can't get me. Too smart for you." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're..." Jason struggled to breathe as he sat on the ground. "Insane..."

Zack spun around, smiling. "I think the word you're looking for... is hot."

Jason laid back, down on the ground. He breathed in deep and exhaled it loudly. "Tip." He struggled out. "Don't... flirt... with a guy... who nearly... got eaten..."

Zack let out a laugh. "But I saved you." He pointed out. He stepped closer and stood over Jason, smiling down at him. "I'm clearly awesome."

Jason smiled. "Yeah but... at least wait... an hour... or something."

"An hour?" Zack repeated.

Jason nodded. "My friend... he was up there... with me..."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, the guy screaming? Had my team haul him off. Needed my boys and girls focused on me."

Jason sat up slowly and leaned forward a bit. He looked at the fence, where the 5 raptors were standing in a line.

Zack followed his line of site and smiled. "Introduction time?"

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes. "They just tried to eat me."

Zack ignored him. "The dark fat one, that's Donny. The blue gray one, he's Trite. The yellowish one, I call her Kitty. The tiny sorta pinkish one, I call her Wings..."

"Wings..." Jason repeated.

Zack shrugged. "She's the fastest."

"Makes sense." Jason mumbled.

"Dude. Exactly!" Zack smiled. Then he pointed at the last one, the largest. "And the red guy here, that's Rex. He's the beta."

"Beta?" Jason looked up at him. "Who's the alpha?"

Zack smiled again. "You're looking at him, dude."

Jason blinked and then looked away and shook his head. "That's a horrible line."

"Nu uh!" Zack whined.

Jason opened his mouth but before anything could come out, Billy was suddenly running towards him. "Jason!" His friend screamed. He slid and nearly toppled over as he bent down beside Jason. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? I saw you go over and then they pulled me back and I..."

"Whoa, Billy!" Jason held up his hands. "I'm fine. I swear."

"Yeah, I saved him." Zack said smugly.

"TAYLOR!"

Zack visibly flinched as he heard her voice. He turned and looked as two angry looking women were walking towards them. "Uh... hey! Look! There's my boss. And her assistant. And look..." He glanced down at his watch-less wrist. "Time for me to get going." He stepped back and looked down at Jason. "You said an hour, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

"An hour for what?" Billy asked.

Zack took another step back. "Jason what?"

"Scott." Jason said with a smile.

"Cool, cool." Zack said, nodding and still moving backwards. "Jason Scott. An hour. Will totally find you. Now... bye!" He turned and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Also... today is my birthday! 8D I am 32. I am old. XP


End file.
